Deseo concedido
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Cierra los ojos y piensa en lo que tu corazón más desea.


¡Hola a todos! Ya sé, ya sé, me imagino que muchos de mis lectores estarán pensando: _"¿Y esta por qué está publicando algo nuevo en lugar de actualizar?"_ Bueno, bueno, tengo una buena excusa. Verán, mañana es mi cumpleaños y eso me inspiró a escribir este one-shot. Digamos que de cierta forma quise celebrar esta fecha tan importante para mí con ustedes (:

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo concedido<strong>

_Tic tac_. El reloj de la cocina marcaba su pasar segundo por segundo. Akane cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba el movimiento de las manecillas. _Tic tac. _Suspiró, dejándose caer sobre sus brazos apoyados en el mesón, pensando sin cesar en las palabras dichas por la mayor de sus hermanas. _Tic Tac._

"_No lo olvides, Akane, debes elegir con cuidado tu deseo de cumpleaños"_

Frunció el ceño. Kasumi se había marchado hacia diez minutos aproximadamente, junto a su tía Nodoka, a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para su pastel de cumpleaños. _Tic tac_. Mañana cumpliría la mayoría de edad y eso era algo que toda su familia quería festejar, finalmente, se convertiría en adulta.

Pero, ¿Acaso los adultos no eran ya lo bastante maduros como para creer en supersticiones? Desde que era una niña pequeña, solía desear con ilusión mientras apagaba las velitas. Nunca había perdido las esperanzas hasta que la vida hizo de las suyas y la obligó a crecer. Hacía un par de años que sentía que era inútil pedir por algo que jamás se cumpliría. _Tic tac._

-_Tonterías_ –Murmuró. Sus piernas se mecían de adelante hacia atrás debajo del mesón.

Nuevamente cerró los ojos. _Tic tac. _Sabía que era tonto mortificarse tanto por algo tan insignificante como un deseo de cumpleaños, pero algo dentro de ella quería obedecer a su hermana y desear con todas sus fuerzas por una última vez, un último intento, la última oportunidad de cumplir lo que su corazón realmente anhelaba ¿Qué era eso? No podía decirlo en voz alta, pero si podía pedir por ello mientras las dieciocho velas se apagaban. _Tic tac._

Quizás podía intentarlo una vez más, antes de ingresar al mundo de los adultos y darse cuenta de que los sueños no siempre se hacían realidad.

-_Es inusual verte tan tranquila._

Abrió los ojos con lentitud para observar a su intruso. Tuvo que retener el impulso de morder su labio inferior al verlo sin camisa, solo con aquella toalla blanca rodeando su cuello y las gotas de sudor iluminando su tersa piel. Era obvio que estaba terminando su entrenamiento. El vaso de limonada en su mano lo confirmaba.

-_¿Qué quieres? _–Preguntó en voz baja.

Ranma le sostuvo la mirada, dándole un sorbo a la bebida fría. Sumado al entrenamiento, hacia bastante calor.

-_No lo sé. Mamá me dijo que estabas aquí antes de irse._

_Tic tac_. Ella chasqueó la lengua fingiendo indiferencia, algo le estaba ocultando.

-_¿Y entonces?_

Sorbió de nuevo, dejando el líquido al nivel de los pequeños cubos de hielo al fondo del vaso. _Tic tac._

-_No lo sé._

Nuevamente, silencio total. Un silencio nada típico de la residencia Tendo. Ranma y Akane lo apreciaban, no había necesidad de discutir cuando la calma los rodeaba.

-_¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _–Cuestionó, cruzando los brazos.

Él sonrío y dejó el vaso sobre el mesón antes de acercársele. Había notado en sus ojos que algo le sucedía.

-_¿Qué ocurre? _

-_Dirías que es una tontería._

-_No me lo has dicho todavía._

-_Te burlaras._

-_Entonces no me lo digas._

Se miraron desafiantes por medio segundo, sin decirse alguna palabra, el silencio evitaría que discutieran y lo arruinaran.

-_Dilo. No me burlaré_ –Dijo el chico, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus nudillos.

La muchacha inhaló antes de hablar. _Tic tac_. Sabía que iba a sonar tonta y que él se burlaría, así que debía concentrarse para no golpearlo. Ese era su primer paso camino a la madurez. _Tic tac._

-_¿Crees que es realmente necesario pedir un deseo para tu cumpleaños?_

Él irguió una ceja sin comprender la pregunta en principio. Se tomó algunos segundos para meditarla, si Akane se preocupaba tanto por eso, entonces era algo importante.

-_¿Tú crees que lo sea?_

-_Yo te pregunté primero._

-_Y ahora yo te lo pregunto a ti._

-_Idiota._

-_Pecho plano._

Silencio. No debía discutir ni insultarse. Ambos se estaban tomando muy enserio el asunto del cumpleaños. _Tic tac._

-_Kasumi dijo que debía elegir con cuidado mi deseo. Como si algo mágico fuera a ocurrir gracias a ello._

-_Lo sé, la escuché._

-_¿Nos espiabas? _–Cuestionó con reproche.

-_No. Simplemente iba pasando antes de que se marchara._

Ambos corazones comenzaron a latir con fiereza. _Tic tac._ Tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos.

-_¿Y qué opinas al respecto?_

Desvió la vista hacia el techo. No quería parecer obvio.

-_Eso depende de ti, Akane. Tú eres la del cumpleaños._

-_Sí, pero me parece absurdo._

-_¿Por qué? _

-_Porque esas cosas jamás se cumplen, ¿Para qué voy a pensar en algo que no pasara de ser un deseo?_

Él pestañeó repetidamente ante su confesión. Siempre preocupándose por problemas inexistentes… Boba.

-_¿Por qué crees que no se cumplirá?_

-_Nunca lo hace._

-_Entonces si tienes un deseo._

-_No he dicho que lo tenga._

-_Di lo que quieras, pero si no eres capaz de ir y cumplir tu misma tu deseo, no esperes que se cumpla por sí solo._

Golpeó el mesón con las palmas y se levantó cabreada, se estaba haciendo difícil el no gritarle.

-_¿Y tú que sabes?_

-_Sé más de lo que crees. De hecho, podría ayudarte a cumplir tu deseo._

Pestañeó incrédula durante repetidos segundos. _Tic tac_. ¿Lo sabía? ¿A qué se refería?

-_No creo que lo sepas._

-_Claro que sí. Obedéceme y lo comprobaras._

Trato de relajarse mientras el silencio disipaba los rastros de la naciente discusión entre ellos.

-_¿Cómo?_

-_Fácil, cierra los ojos._

-_¿Por qué?_

-_Solo hazlo. Relájate. Piensa en aquello que realmente deseas, lo que tu corazón quiere._

_Tic tac_. Dudó en si debía hacerle caso, ¿Cómo podría funcionar eso? Era una tontería, pero si se lo decía, se enfadaría. No quería eso, no si quería cumplir su deseo. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y en su mente visualizó la única cosa que realmente anhelaba desde hacían ya dos caóticos años.

Él sonrió de lado al ver que le hacía caso. Había llegado el momento que tanto espero desde que, accidentalmente, leyó el diario de Akane al confundirlo con sus apuntes de la escuela.

Habían pasado cinco segundos desde que la chica cerró los ojos. Las imágenes de Ranma en su cabeza abrazándola o besándola la estaban sofocando, seguramente el rojo en sus mejillas se estaba haciendo notorio.

-_¿Cuál es el punto de esto? _–Preguntó a punto de abrir los ojos.

Pero, un delicado contacto con sabor a limón invadió sus labios, paralizándola. No se movió mientras los añorados labios masculinos se movían con lentitud sobre su boca. Y fue entonces, cuando el último _Tic tac_ del reloj sonó para anunciar que eran exactamente las tres de la tarde, sintió como el chico se alejaba de su boca para susurrarle al odio:

-_Deseo concedido._

**Fin**

* * *

><p>De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado. Es algo bastante diferente al estilo de escribir que ya conocen, pero quería intentarlo. Desde mi punto de vista, Ranma y Akane no están completamente en Ooc (sé que se así se ven) simplemente están creciendo y madurando con respecto a sus sentimientos, ellos también tienen que hacerlo ¿no? Aunque en el fondo sigan siendo el par de testarudos que tanto amamos.<p>

Hasta los momentos, la actualización de **Simplemente amigos… ¿con derechos?** Queda para el mes de Octubre. Empecé las clases en la universidad hace dos semanas y sinceramente, espero que no me absorban tanto esta vez D:

Bueno, con esto me despido por los momentos. Un gran saludo a todos.

Peace Out! #PrayForVenezuela


End file.
